Fürst Vivecs Schwertbegegnung mit Cyrus dem Rastlosen
Kommt her, setzt euch. Trinkt auf den Vater und sagt Morwha, dass ihr alles bereut, was ihr heute Schlechtes getan habt außer den üblichen Flüchen, die gegen unsere Feinde erlaubt sind - die Hellhäute, die Grünhäute und die Sataks, die sich ganz ohne Häute im Dreck winden. Aber hört vor allem zu, hier ist noch eine Geschichte über Sura aus der Bendr’-Mark, das Renegatenschwert der Kronen, der in der Sprache der Septims Cyrus genannt wird. Wohlgemerkt ist diese Geschichte nicht unbedingt wahr, denn keine Erzählung über Cyrus den Rastlosen ist vollkommen wahr. Das hat aber nie eine Rolle gespielt. Ihr werdet sehen, dass manchmal auch Geschichten gewinnen, die nicht unbedingt wahr sind. Es war also in der Zeit, nachdem der Tiberkrieg mit seinen Bannern, Phalangen und seiner Seefahrtskunst nach Hammerfall gekommen war, was zu nichts außer einem Waffenstillstand geführt hatte, weil kein Kaiserreich der Menschen die Söhne und Töchter von Yokuda beherrschen kann. Wir sind allen anderen Völkern der Welt in jeder Hinsicht überlegen und das wissen sie. Der Hoon Ding führt uns; alle anderen können den ''Weg freimachen. Es sei denn, die Anderen kommen gar nicht wirklich von dieser Welt und sind stattdessen Geister der Fernen Ufer oder des Dazwischen - gegen solche Götter, Dämonen und wahnsinnigen Former können sich alle Menschen klein vorkommen. Aber ist das nicht genau der Punkt? Für Götter, Dämonen und wahnsinnige Former gelten andere Regeln. Und unter diesen spreche ich jetzt vom Dämonenkönig des sternenverwundeten Ostens, Vehk und Vehk dem Kreisredner, Ansu-Gurleht in Yoku, der Gott der Uns zu Weibern macht und dessen Kräfte so schrecklich sind, dass sich sogar die Rothwardonen Seinem Willen beugen müssen, obwohl er fremd und daher umnachtet ist - wenn Er kommt laufen wir, bis wir nicht mehr können. Das ist keine Schande; vor Katastrophen dürfen wir weglaufen - nehmt den Verlust von Yokuda, als unser Weglaufen von der windigen Tava gesegnet war, die unsere Segel mit Entkommen füllte. Und Ansu-Gurleht ist ganz sicher eine Katastrophe. Aber es gab Einen unter uns, der nicht vor Ihm weglief. Cyrus lief nie vor irgendetwas davon, außer, nachdem er Hakan getötet hatte, und das war vor so langer Zeit, dass es gar nicht mehr zählt.'' *** Der Kapitän ließ die Carrick in Herne und noch einmal in Jabbur umstauen, bevor sie in die Gewässer der Abekäis stachen. Die Seekarte nach Alt-Yokuda kam, wie immer, von der lahmen Katze von Wegesruh. Außer der Plünderung eines bestimmten Tempels war nichts geplant - zumindest war das alles, was Cyrus durchblicken ließ - aber einige Ro’wa der Crew brannten nur darauf, das Heimatland ihrer Vorväter zu sehen. Es hatte echte Geschichten gegeben, dass noch immer Yokus zwischen den schroffen Trümmern lebten; dass manche nicht geflohen waren oder fliehen konnten, als die Katastrophe hereingebrochen war, und andere, wonach die Oreichalkinseln vom Na-Totambu als verbotenes Gebiet überliefert waren. Und jeder wusste, dass dort noch immer die selbstexilierten Ansu lebten, die nicht das Ho No Shira, die Eroberung von Volen oder das Freimachen des Weges durch Diagna gesehen hatten und die mit dem Schwertsingen ihrer Geschichten hinter dem Vorhang der Fahrt geblieben waren. Der Kapitän setzte Kurs Südsüdwest und kreuzte zum Erstaunen der Crew durch den Frühjahrspassat ins Perlenmeer. Einige der Älteren murmelten dunkel von den Wächtern der Westpassagen, aber nichts kam in den langen Wochen ruhiger Fahrt in Sicht. Im Zwielicht des zwölften Tages nachdem sie von Jabbur ausgelaufen waren, sichtete Coyle, wohlerfahren in der Navigation, die Nichtkonstellation Seps. Die alten Seemänner erklärten den Neuen, dass sie an diesem Tag die Linie gekreuzt hatten und es jetzt ganz sicher nach Alt-Yokuda schaffen würden. Die Winde, bis dahin heiter, drehten auf Nord und schlugen in Böen wachsender Wildheit um, oft gefährlich genug, um die Carrick, wenn das Können ihrer Crew nicht gewesen wäre, zum Kentern zu bringen. Nach einigen beschwerlichen Tagen hatten sie endlich am siebzehnten Tag Landfall. *** Coyle, bleib beim Schiff und fang an zu trimmen. Du sprichst die Sprache, wenn die Einheimischen kommen. Anker ab, Sir, Borden hat seine Plünderer schon eingeteilt. Gut, wir brechen bald auf, wird schon Nacht. Nehmt Haekele mit, Kapitän, der spricht auch Yoku und kann es sogar lesen, wenn er nicht lügt. Zur Kenntnis genommen. Wir gehen zu dem Punkt, den S'rathra markiert hat, sonst nirgendwohin. Sen nung ni-Bateki tro ki-lodo. Was? Ist ein Gebet, Käpt'n, zum Gott des Wir mögen unsere Körper so wie sie sind. Also schön. Verdammt, die Heiden stehen uns bei. Nichts für ungut, Sir. Ist nur so eine Tradition. Aye, tro zhang-ga let, diese Inseln. Maul halten und hol deine Ausrüstung. *** Sie brachen bei Fackelschein ins Hinterland auf, das vollkommen Ödland und noch Schlimmeres war. Tiefe Stürze öffneten sich neben den steinernen Pfaden und den hohen, feuchten Wände, die alle von mythischen Kriegen gegen die Aldmer zerklüftet waren und noch immer vor entrischem Schaum strahlten. Cyrus fühlte sich an die Geographie von Morrowind und Masser erinnert, obwohl der Wind hier süßlicher roch. Er stieß den Befehl nach einem Seil hervor, um sie über die Tendurisse zu bringen, die früher kamen, als die Crew gedacht hätte. Ihr Kapitän hatte sich die Karte gemerkt, denn er wusste, dass sie sich dem Tempel im Schutz der Nacht nähern würden. Er gab etwas Lakritz an Fornower weiter, den Jüngsten unter ihnen. Der Tempel lag eingefügt in den Rissen, unbeleuchtet abgesehen von dem Schaum, der ihm ein Unterwasserschimmern verlieh. Borden richtet ein kleines Wort an Tsun, um kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Ist nichts besonderes“, sagte er. Über dem Tempeleingang stand verfallen und abgetragen eine glimmende Sprache. Haekele aus Alik’r trat näher. Cyrus hob eine Hand. „Es ist daedrisch“, sagte der Kapitän. „Ich kann das lesen.“ Auf die Erwähnung der Fürsten der Missherrschaft hin wurde die Crew der Carrick noch unruhiger. „Die Tugend der kleinen Belohnung“, las Cyrus laut vor. Dann runzelte er über die Inschrift die Stirn. „Na, freut mich jedenfalls, dass ich das für uns rausbekommen konnte.“ Und damit führte er sie hinein. *** Die Statue sieht nach Dunmer aus. Schhh. Aber das macht keinen Sinn, Sir, die haben nicht viel für's Segeln übrig. Finden wir einfach das Juwel, wenn’s geht, dieser Ort sieht recht schmucklos aus. Aber auch nicht wie geplündert. Seht mal, Käpt'n, wahrscheinlich deswegen. Da ist ein Portal. Das würde jeden fernhalten. Her mit der Fackel. Komm schon, Gar, was sagt seine Aura? Schaut euch mal die Wände an. Schhh, was sagt die Aura? Wir sind sicher, Sir, es ist feuerversiegelt, kann sich nicht öffnen. Dann ist der Kaiser ja doch mal zu was gut. Ich meine es ernst, seht euch die Wände an. Diese Könige sind keine Dunmer, das sind Ro’wa. Nein, das sind Frauen, seht ihr? Sie sind alle schwanger. Sucht nach dem Juwel! Oh nein, Kapitän, das ist ein Tempel für Ansu-Gurleht! Wer zur Hölle ist das? *** Sie entdeckten, dass das Juwel in dreimal drei Teile gespalten war, je ein Stein für jedes Bild der schwangeren Yokukönige im Tempel von Ansu-Gurleht dem Samenbringer. Mit vorsichtigen Messern wurden sie herausgelöst und mit Gars kleinen Zaubern zu einem einzigen geformt, dem Glasopal der Nogru. „AI PADHOME ALTADOON!“ Borden zog sein Schwert. „Das kam vom Tor, Sir.“ Cyrus schaute auf die sich wölbenden Säulen der Tempelmitte, längst rissig geworden vom Alter und mit Spuren von Radschnitzereien versehen. „Ja“, sagte er. Das Portal sprach erneut. „Lasst den Tand fallen, ungehobelte Gestalten, ich bade gerade in Pikofilamenthäutungen aus sechs wunderschönen Farben, wie sie Aurbis noch nicht einmal offenbart hat, und ich will diese Reise wirklich nicht antreten. Ihr solltet auch wissen, dass ich sehr gefährlich bin.“ „Bewegung“, sagte Cyrus, und die Crew der Carrick rannte. *** Der Weg zurück zum Strand ging schneller, weil sie heruntersprangen, wo sie vorher hinaufgeklettert waren und die Heimlichkeit ihrer Bewegungen so schnell ablegten wie die Sonne aufgehen konnte. Einige glaubten törichterweise, dass Tageslicht ihren Verfolger fernhalten würde, weil er ja unzweifelhaft ein dunkles Wesen war, das vielleicht nicht zu viel für neue Morgen übrig hatte, aber Cyrus brüllte sie an, weiterzulaufen. Er konnte besser als Gar spüren, wenn seltsame Dinge auf ihn zukamen. Sie rannten über den Sand zu den Booten und ihre Schiffskameraden wussten genug, um schon mit dem Ablegen zu beginnen. „Dreht sie in den Wind!“, brüllte Coyle. „Sie haben Ärger gemacht!“ Der Wind legte sich um sie, dann ein Schatten und dahinter ein strahlender Halbstern. Cyrus wandte sich um, damit er sehen konnte, und vielleicht lächelte er, weil er solche Dinge mochte. Von den Felskanten her erschien Vivec und ließ die Männer nach Luft schnappen. Niemand hatte an diesen Küsten einen Dunmer erwartet, aber schon gar keinen so sonderbar zusammengesetzten. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn“, sagte Cyrus, und Borden wartete eine Sekunde darauf, den Opal zugeworfen zu bekommen, aber sein Kapitän behielt ihn für sich. „Nicht böse gemeint, aber ich vertraue dir nicht wirklich, Borden. Los!“ Vivec war zur einen Hälfte golden, zur anderen blau und alles an ihm leuchtete. Er war leicht gerüstet, trug an der Seite einen kleinen Schild und ein gekrümmtes Schwert. Sein Kopf war kahl bis auf die Flammen und er lächelte vor Bosheit. „Zurückbleiben, Dunmer“, sagte Cyrus und beäugte seinen Kopf, „ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Ihr mein Schiff verbrennt.“ Vivec trat näher. Die Männer an Bord der Carrick sagten nachher, dass sie ein Vermögen an Käfermoschus riechen konnten. „Ihr kennt mich nicht“, sagte Cyrus, „also sage ich Euch jetzt ein- für –“ Und dann sprach Vivec. Die Winde am Strand erstarben, denn er war der Fürst der mittleren Luft und sie standen ihm zu Gebot. „Oh, ich kenne Euch, Ro’wa“, sagte er zu Cyrus. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr einen Waffenstillstand mit dem Cyrodiil erzwungen habt - was ich ebenfalls getan habe, obwohl mit anderen Absichten. Ich weiß auch, dass Ihr, nachdem Ihr so gut gesprochen und Eurem Volk die Freiheit gebracht habt - was ich auch getan habe und immer noch tue, wiederum auf meine eigene Weise - in den Tagen darauf, dieser Tage, um genau zu sein, im Herzen ein Dieb geblieben seid.“ Und an diesem Punkt lächelte der Gott des Ostens ein bisschen zu lieblich. „Und lasst Euch gesagt sein, dass Ihr keine Ahnung habt, wie sehr ich Diebe wirklich uneingeschränkt verehre.“ Cyrus seinerseits ging im Kreis um Vivec herum und zog dabei eine Spur in den Sand, einen Raum, in dem er sich leichter bewegen könnte, sobald der Kampf anfing. Seine Männer sahen ihm vom Schiffsdeck aus zu. Einige hatten Pfeil und Bogen geholt, aber Coyle winkte sie mit der Hand weg. Vivec hob die Beine vom Boden, um im Lotussitz zu schweben, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, sein Lächeln verschwunden und durch ein mildes Bedauern ohne Spott ersetzt. „Ich weiß wie Ihr sterbt“, begann er, „und wie schwer es Eurer Seele wegen Dingen, die Ihr zum Misskredit der Hist getan habt, einst fallen wird, die Fernen Ufer Eurer genommenen Sterne zu erreichen, wie ihre langen Wurzeln sogar in die Leere greifen, um dort nach Eurem letzten Einzug rankenzuspüren. Ich weiß, wie Ihr jetzt in diesem Augenblick denkt, dass es keine Pfade außer der versunkenen Lampe und der sturköpfigen Romantik des Säbelspiels vor dem Hintergrund langer Reue gibt, bei der Ihr jeden, der mit Euch reiten wird, durch die noch immer gesuchte Erlösung mitnehmen werdet, die über jedem Wasserspritzer verbreitet ist, während Ihr Euer Herz bewandert, um irgendeinen Erwerb jenseits der Mahnung der Monde zu finden; endloser Flagellant.“ Vivecs Augen wanderten zu dem Glasopal, den der Pirat im Arm wog, und runzelte die Stirn. Er sah Cyrus verkniffen an und sagte: „Das alles über Euch und noch mehr weiß ich, Sura, und das sichert uns trotz Eures Verbrechens gegen mich Verwandtschaft, und darum schmerzt es mich immer noch zu glauben, dass Ihr wirklich rein gar nichts über mich und meine Meisterschaft wisst. Oder tut Ihr das? Ich bin die wandelnde Stadt, das weise und wohltätige Auge von ALMSIVI. So ist es seit ungezählten roten Generationen, deren jede ihr Zeichen dann und für immer hinzufügt, die Verehrung des Konstruktions-Immerwährens, Architekt Amen. Was könntet Ihr wohl von mir wissen?“ Cyrus hatte keine Miene verzogen. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr redet“, sagte er, „weil ich sehe, wie sich Euer Mund bewegt und Wörter höre.“ Und damit ließ er das gestohlene Juwel fallen und zog seinen Säbel. Vivec zog sein eigenes Schwert, langsam aber vollendet, und schnellte herum, um es nach links in Stellung zu bringen. „Hm“, sagte er. „Ja, ausgezeichnet, denke ich.“ Die beiden bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Vivec schwebte gemächlich so in der Luft, dass die Knochenrüstung seiner rechten Seite auf Cyrus wies. „Tod trotz Verwandtschaft war schon immer unser Weg“, sagte er. „Auch ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, den Ehemann meiner Schwester zu ermorden.“ Und nun wurde Cyrus endlich wütend, weil er jetzt begriff, dass dieser Kriegsfürst von Morrowind tatsächlich Gedanken lesen konnte, die er selbst vor denen, die ihm am nächsten standen, verborgen hielt, und genau darum hasste er alle Geister des Aethers. Es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sich daraufhin verhärtete. „Sagt mir, Dämon“, fragte er, „da Ihr ja wisst, wie ich sterbe: Ist es dieser Kampf?“ „Nein.“ „Das hört man gerne“, sagte Cyrus und griff an. Vivec wirbelte mit überkreuzten Beinen in der mittleren Luft herum und bewegte den Schwertarm dabei nie aus seiner Anfangsposition. Er sprach „Fa-Nuit-Hen“, den Namen eines alten Meisters, und Cyrus fiel unter acht Wunden, die sich plötzlich ohne sterbliche Vorankündigung zeigten. Da konnte Coyle die Männer nicht mehr vom Schießen abhalten. Während er in den Sand ausblutete, konnte Cyrus über sich Vivec sehen, gar kein Schwert mehr in der Hand, dafür aber das gestohlene Juwel der Nogru, und eine Anordnung von siebzehn Pfeilen fächerte sich im Stil eines Pfaus um seinen Feuerkopfaspekt, der von Dämonenmagie umfangen war. Cyrus konnte nicht mehr aufstehen und Vivec sprach: „Und ich weiß von Eurem verstorbenem Vater, dem Stückeschreiber, und wenn mir auch Einiges von seinem Lokalkolorit verschlossen bleibt, ist mir sein Werk doch teuer. Das ist der Grund, warum ich Euch am Leben gelassen habe. Dichtkunst verehre ich nämlich auch.“ Der Fürst der mittleren Luft verschwand und Coyle schickte Boote mit Arzneien und ihrem Zuckerkatzenfeldscher ans Ufer, der sich irgendwo hinter Herne eingeschifft hatte. *** Ihr könnt nicht zurück. Wir müssen ablegen, Kapitän, zieht uns da nicht noch tiefer rein. Die Gnade eines Dämons gibt es nur einmal. Hört auf, Euer Schwert anzustarren, Sir. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Yokuda verloren wurde. Verschwinden wir einfach. Warum nicht einfach den Krähen mit Lichtern eine Einladung schicken? Bitte, Kapitän, lasst uns ablegen! Ich meine, wir haben welche aus Akavir mitgebracht, die würden sie doch bestimmt sehen. Ihr könnt Euch ja nicht mal bewegen. Wir haben die Geschichten von Ansu-Gurleht gehört, die Ro’wa unter uns zumindest; die Götter sagen, dass es in Ordnung geht, bei ihm abzuhauen. Gut gemacht, Haekele, das waren mal echt magische Worte. Los, hol die Skoomapfeife und sag ihm, es ist mal wieder Skalpelltag. Lasst uns diesen Spukort einfach verlassen. Aufgeschlitzt steht Euch, Käp'tn, schwanger nicht so; also hört auf die Männer. Ihr könnt nicht zurück. Bei allem gebotenen Respekt, Sir, aber Ihr seid dämlicher als ich aussehe. *** In der Zeit, in der er schlief oder unter dem Messer lag, bekam Cyrus nicht mit, dass Coyle mit ein paar anderen Matrosen aufgebrochen war, die allesamt Yoku sprachen. Da er seinen Kapitän viel zu gut kannte, wollte der junge Mann die sagenhaften Ansus finden, die Schwertheiligen des Oreichalk. Coyle hatte kaum Hoffnung, dass er so viel Glück haben würde – die Ansus hielten ihre Zitadellen verborgen und Komodos in der Farbe von Fels beschützten sie. Im Dorf Bu-tabar, das die eltherischen Klüfte hinunterfällt wie Perlen von Überlebenden, erfuhr Coyle aber, dass die Ansus ohnehin mit Cyrus Kriegsrat zu halten gedachten. Er traf sie auf der Samarandstraße und sie waren zu dritt, wie es die Tradition gebietet: Ein junger, ein alter und eine Tochter, die weder das Eine noch das Andere war. Sie hatten einen Zug Gefolgsleute dabei, um ihre Schwertsammlungen und Erinnnerungen-in-Stein zu tragen. Als sie die Crew der Carrick sah, spielte die Tochter-''ansu'' den Fall von Diag-leeki mit Zwillingsfalchions nach und übernahm dabei jede Rolle; und da sie dies in unter einer Minute tat, bedeutete das Hallo-macht-Euch-besser-nützlich. „Ich sollte Euch vorwarnen“, sagte Coyle dem Älteren in der alten Sprache. „Cyrus versteht überhaupt kein Yoku.“ *** Coyle brachte den älteren und den jungen Ansu in die Kabine des Feldschers, um Cyrus zu treffen; die Tochter blieb mit dem Gefolge an Deck, um sie zu beschützen und die Seeleute durch Schaustellungen zu warnen. Der junge Ansu grüßte den Kapitän auf Yoku, was Coyle für ihn übersetzte. Cyrus nickte nur und setzte sich auf. Seine acht Wunden waren bandagiert, und die Zuckerkatze fauchte wegen der unnötigen Bewegung. Von dem Geräusch erschreckt, nahm der junge Ansu die Haltung der Ummauerten Konsequenz ein. Coyle winkte den Feldscher schnell beiseite. Dann sprach endlich der Ältere. „Wir wissen von Euch, Surahoon“, sagte er in der Sprache des Kapitäns, „und auf dem Strand hier wurden an diesem Morgen die Bewegungen multipliziert, was ein Schwertbeben auslöst, das wir spüren können und das nur bedeuten kann, dass Ihr dem Ansu-Gurleht begegnet seid.“ Cyrus zuckte die Schultern. „Falls Ihr den Dunmerzauberer meint, ja, der war da. Ich hatte ihn beinahe. Und es war kein lustiges Gespräch.“ Der junge Ansu ließ seine Haltung sinken. „Er kann nicht besiegt werden“, erklärte er Cyrus. „Wir kennen jeden Schwertzug, der in der Geschichte erfunden wurde. Keiner von ihnen würde Euch weiterhelfen, selbst wenn Ihr sie aus unseren Erinnerungen-in-Stein lernen würdet, die wir Euch auszuleihen verpflichtet wären, wenn Ihr darum bitten solltet. Ihr habt schließlich den weißen König im Hammerfall getötet.“ „Was?“, sagte Cyrus. „Den Kaiser? Den hab’ ich nicht getötet.“ „Natürlich habt Ihr das. Ihr wart der Hoon Ding.“ „Nein, hab' ich nicht und nein, war ich nicht.“ Der junge Ansu weigerte sich, das zu hören. Hinter seiner Steinfedermaske lächelte er bewundernd. „Ihr habt ihn sogar entwaffnet und hättet ihn nicht getötet, wenn er nicht noch ein Messer gezogen hätte. Das ist die Ehre der Ro’Wada. Wir kämpfen nicht gegen die Schutzlosen. Eure Geschichten kamen ...“ „Das war nicht der Kaiser“, sagte Cyrus, „das war nur ...“ „Natürlich war er es. Das ist der Grund, warum Hammerfall standhält. Ihr wart der Hoon Ding. Jedenfalls kann der Ansu-Gurleht nicht geschlagen werden. Er wurde von den Baronen die sich so bewegen beschenkt, die auch Schwertzüge aus der Zukunft aufzeichnen.“ „Richtig“, seufzte Cyrus. „Bitte entfernt euch von meinem Schiff.“ Coyle ging zu seinem Kapitän. „''Sura''“, flüsterte er, „''nogo tur ...“ „Ist nicht drin, Coyle.“ Cyrus wandte sich den Ansu zu. „Geht jetzt. Das mit dem Dunmer ist mein eigener Kampf. Ich bin dankbar für den Rat , aber ihr seid ...“ „Wollt Ihr nicht wenigstens unsere Erinnerungen-im-Stein annehmen?“ „Warum?“, sagte Cyrus. Er bemühte sich, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. „Ihr habt doch schon gesagt, dass sie gegen ihn nutzlos sind.“ Der Ältere hob eine Hand. „Der Hoon Ding könnte ...“ „Seht mal, ich bin nicht ...“ „Der Hoon Ding könnte die Steine lesen und Euch zeigen, dass wahr ist, was wir sagen – dass es keinen Zug gibt, der am Ansu-Gurleht vorbeikommt.“ Der Ältere sah durch den Boden der Kajüte. „Zumindest jetzt nicht“, sagte er. „Der Hoon Ding würde Euch zeigen, dass er sich in diesem Kampf nicht in Euch manifestieren wird.“ „Gut“, sagte Cyrus. „Der wäre mir nur im Weg.“ Und damit legte er sich wieder hin. Der Ältere sah vom Boden auf und legte den Kopf schräg. „''Surahoon“, sagte er. „Wir sind die Ansu, die größten Krieger, die in den Menschen leben. Unsere Schwerter haben die Linkshänder in die Ozeane geschickt, deren Reich viermal so groß war, wie das des weißen Königs. Wenn wir kämpfen, können unsere Schwerter die Naturgesetze selbst töten. Yokuda ist so, wie Ihr es seht, weil unsere Hira-dirg-Schwerter das Atomos schneiden können, das Unschneidbare, und taten es. Wir sind die Ansu, und wir sagen Euch jetzt, dass Ihr den Ansu-Gurleht nicht besiegen könnt. Wie glaubt Ihr ist er zu diesem Namen gekommen? Wer glaubt Ihr war unser bester Schüler?“ Coyle trat zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Cyrus für seinen Teil zuckte nur wieder die Schultern. „Dann ist euer bester Schüler ein bemaltes Flittchen“, sagte er. „Und noch dazu ein fremdländisches. Gute Arbeit. Er mag ja schnell sein, aber ich hab' seine Sorte schon früher erledigt.“ Cyrus hob für einen Moment den Kopf und sah zu Coyle. „Auch er redet viel und scheint das zu mögen. Gibt es hier auch einen Gott des Totschwätzens?“ „Ja“, sagte Coyle. „Aber Ansu-Gurleht ist der ...“ „Natürlich gibt es den“, sagte Cyrus. „Damit kann ich dann arbeiten. Hoffentlich hält er sein Schwert in der Hand, wenn er vor sich hinquasselt, damit meine rothwardonische Ehre erhalten bleibt, wenn ich ihm mitten im Satz mit meinem Säbel das Maul stopfe.“ Der junge Ansu sprach mit der Stimme des älteren. „Wir raten dem Hoon Ding, davonzulaufen." Cyrus grinste und schloss die Augen. „Wo ist denn da das Geld zu holen?“ *** Korb runter, hoch, halten. Der Knochenschaber. Stoß zu 80 Gramm, jeder Grad außer diesem einen. Die Flüchtige Finte. Einatmen und dann den Atem vergessen; du kannst ihn nicht ersetzen, bis er niedergestreckt ist, zu kämpfen, als wäre man tot: zweites Prinzip des Pneumansu. Der Verktorisierende Schwan. Arm raus, Knie runter, Kohle auf die Zähne, um dein Lächeln zu verbergen. Das Pankratoschwert, aber der ist verboten. Beugt die Knochen, die sich sonst nicht beugen können. Die Spiegeldrohung. Durch Anwendung des Mathleten kannst du während eines einzigen Duells an mehreren Orten zugleich auftreten, glänzend und sicher. Mal dir falsche Augen überall aufs Gesicht und versteck deine echten dazwischen; der Gegner kann nicht mehr lesen, wohin du blickst. Die Vorsätzliche Bescheidenheit. Das Fingermesser dient für fünf, beschützt deine Hauptpunkte und Kerntheorie; fünf Stöße, durch Mikrosekunden getrennt, als würde man gelangweilt auf der Tischplatte klopfen, während man auf das Frühstück wartet. *** Cyrus erwachte in der Kabine des Feldschers. Durch das Holz drangen dunkel plätschernde Geräusche. Die Katze war noch wach, sortierte Flaschen und wusch Leinen. Als er seinen Kapitän zusammenzucken sah, nickte er und sagte: „Böse Monde in einem großen Traum.“ „Erzähl mir davon.“ „Aber bevor Ihr auch nur fragt“, sagte die Katze, „G'latha hat kein Mondzucker in Euer Wasser der letzten Ruhe geschüttet.“ Cyrus rückte sich in eine Sitzposition und zuckte bei einem Stich im unteren Teil seines Rückens leicht zusammen. „Warum dann?“, fragte er. „Die Schwertwandler haben einen Erinnerungsstein unter Eurem Kissen gelassen.“ Cyrus schob das Kissen beiseite und sah es: ein dunkles Felsstück, glattgeschliffen vom Alter und mit Spuren glitzernder Krümmungen überzogen. Er starrte G'latha wütend an. „Und du wusstest davon?“ „Ja“, sagte die Katze. „G'latha fand es witzig. Außerdem dachte G'latha, die Magie würde vielleicht in Eure Hirnschale einsickern und Euch vaba maaszi lhajiito beibringen, do-sura.“ Cyrus kam auf die Füße und knurrte irgendeinen Vorwurf. Er fand sein Schwert bei den Schneidinstrumenten und wog es in der Hand, betrachtete seinen Griff und wunderte sich, warum es sich etwas falsch anfühlte. Hatte es der Dunmerzauberer aus der Balance gebracht? Hatte er den Säbel bei der wirbelnden Bewegung, die er vollführt hatte, überhaupt getroffen? Cyrus konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er erinnerte sich nur, wie lächerlich schnell alles gegangen war. „Dieses Buch lehrt auch ahzirr traajijazeri“, sagte er zu G'latha. „Ist Euch je aufgefallen, dass wir diese Lektion ganz am Ende versteckt haben? Und da wir gerade von Lektionen sprechen, do-sura scheint ein paar gelernt zu haben.“ „Ja, da war eine Bewegung namens – au!“ Cyrus hatte versucht, die Klinge zu schwingen, aber etwas riss scharf an seiner Haut. „Ich wollte eigentlich einen Witz über das Häuten einbauen … au! Ich hab' da wieder was geöffnet.“ „G'latha hat es ernst gemeint. Ist Euch aufgefallen, was Ihr getan habt?“ Cyrus legte seinen Säbel weg. Er fühlte sich schwindlig. Die Zuckerkatze reichte ihm eine Hand. „Hier, setzt Euch für die Nadel wieder hin“, sagte G'latha. Während er seinem Kapitän mit leichter Pfote neue Stiche setzte, blitzten seine Augen zum Schwert herüber. „''Do-sura'' kämpft rechtshändig“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Aber den Säbel habt Ihr gerade mit der linken gehalten.“ *** Als der Morgen anbrach, überflog Cyrus den Strand noch einmal vom Oberdeck aus. Ein paar Männer trieben sich nervös herum. Thorpe, der Leichtmatrose, war ganz in der Nähe, schrubbte das Deck und pfiff dabei ein Liedchen aus Sutch oder der Gegend. „Schurken dürfen keine Bindungen zu irgendetwas außer Tinte und dem Glanz des Goldes haben.“ Thorpe blickte von seiner Bürste auf. „Was war das, Sir?“ „Nichts“, sagte Cyrus, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn jemand gehört hatte. „Etwas, das einer meiner alten Bösewichte mal zu mir gesagt hat.“ „Klingt, als wär' da was Wahres dran“, sagte Thorpe und nahm die Arbeit wieder auf. „Und wenn Ihr nichts dagegenhabt, dass ich das so sage - es gäbe noch eine Menge Glanz Richtung heimwärts.“ Thorpe begann, zu seinem eigenen Rat zu nicken. „Es geht das Gerücht, die Reikers wären aufs Wasser gegangen, um sich mit der Alten Mary anzulegen“, fuhr er fort, „und diese bretnischen Butterfässer könnten die Carrick doch an ihrem besten Tag nicht überholen.“ „Das ist es doch gerade, Thorpe“, seufzte Cyrus. „Die Reikers haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen das Dominion. Aber sie versuchen es. Die Neuigkeiten, die du gehört hast, besagen auch, dass die Thalmor eine Pest nach Camlorn geschickt haben. Es ist eine Frage des ...“ Cyrus ließ den Gedanken fallen. Der Sonnenaufgang hatte sein Interesse geweckt. „Was ist das jetzt, Sir?“, sagte Thorpe und musterte ihn. „Rache und Ehre wieder unter einen Hut bringen?“ „Auf Yoku gibt es achtundvierzig verschiedene Ausdrücke für Ehre“, sagte Cyrus. „Und alle lassen sich auf ugak-ta zurückführen, was mehr oder weniger 'ich bin ziemlich verrückt' bedeutet. Also, ich schätze die Antwort lautet ja.“ Fornower ging vorbei und holte sich eine Säge. „Seid Ihr aufgewacht und sprecht plötzlich Yoku, Käpt'n?“ „Komische Nacht“, sagte Cyrus. Thorpe ließ Fornower vorbei, bevor er weitersprach. „Gibt nicht eine Seele auf diesem Schiff, die geringer von Euch denken würde, wenn Ihr diesem teuflisch bösen Velothi-Domino aus dem Weg geht, Cyr.“ „Ich weiß.“ Cyrus stützte die Hand auf den Säbelgriff und dachte nach. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er wieder das Ungleichgewicht in der Klinge spürte, selbst dann noch, wenn sie in der Scheide steckte. Er seufzte noch einmal und schaute zu Thorpe herüber. „Tatsächlich gäbe es Einen, der geringer von mir denken würde.“ *** So kam es, dass Cyrus der Rastlose zu einer Entscheidung fand, die sich durch sein Wesen schon immer abgezeichnet hatte. Wir wollen nicht sagen, dass er es sich damit leicht machte, denn das wäre eine Lüge, aber schlussendlich würde er dem Ansu-Gurleht zur Genugtuung im Zweikampf entgegentreten, wenn der Dämonenkönig nur dazu bewegt werden konnte, sich noch einmal zu zeigen. Cyrus hatte sich schon etwas ausgedacht, um dafür zu sorgen. „Bringt mir Landkarten und geschichtliche Aufzeichnungen über die Dunmer“, befahl er den Gebildeten unter seinen Männern. „Und schafft mir jeden her, der mehr über Ansu-Gurlehts Aspekt weiß als einheimische Legenden.“ Borden kam mit Dokumenten an, denn er war lange Plünderer und vor und nach dem Waffenstillstand in Morrowind gewesen. Er wusste aber nicht viel über die Dunmer, das über ihre Kampftalente bei Überfällen hinausreichte. „Er ist kein Redoran, soviel kann ich sagen“, meinte Borden, rollte auf Papier gebannte Gebiete aus und zeigte darauf. „Er war nur leicht gerüstet und diese Teufel da tragen schwere Panzer.“ Es war Gar, der am meisten über dunmerische Politik wusste, aber er konnte nicht viel offenbaren, das nicht in alten Legenden verworren war. „Er könnte derjenige namens Vivec sein, weil er ALMSIVI erwähnt hat, was in ihrem Glauben wohl so eine Art Kabale im Götterkostüm mit großen Einfluss auf ihr Land ist. Dieser 'Vivec' ist der einzige aus der Gruppe, der sich viel außerhalb ihrer Grenzen herumtreibt; man könnte sagen, er ist so etwas wie ihr Aushängeschild.“ Cyrus schnaubte. „Ich sage Euch auch nur was ich weiß, Kapitän. Der kleine Reiseführer sagt, sie kommen überhaupt nie raus, die ALMSIVI. Bessere Texte bringen ihn mit dem Daedroth Mephala in Verbindung.“ „Oh“, fügte Borden hinzu, „und diese Redoraner sprechen auch nicht so vornehm wie dieser eitle Laffe, gegen den Ihr … naja, ich würde gern sagen gekämpft habt, aber das wäre schon eine sehr großzügige Umschreibung. Nichts für ungut, wie immer.“ „Mephala?“, fragte Cyrus. „Welcher Fürst ist das?“ Gar blätterte in einem Buch und suchte nach etwas, womit er das, was er ohnehin sagen wollte, untermauern konnte. „Der Netzspinner im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch, darüber hinaus wird es diffus. Verbindungen zur Morag Tong, Verbindungen zu anderen verkommenen Kulten in den Provinzen, wobei er das ganze Spektrum von Drogen über Dibbeldunkel bis, zur Hölle, sogar Kleidermoden abdeckt. Seltsamer Typ, dieser Mephala.“ „Seltsam ist relativ“, zitierte Cyrus. Es hatte sich eine Menge versammelt; Männer mit Verständnis, verstecktem Eifer oder kaum verhohlenem Unbehagen. Ihr Kapitän war sturköpfig und dafür berüchtigt. Daran musste jeder Carricker, unabhängig von seiner Einstellung, seinen Anteil nehmen. Coyle war unter ihnen und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Hiddelmann das Wort ergriff. „Wovon Ihr da hinter diesem ganzen Rowakrach redet ist doch prisenmäßig, dass wir den Nogru-Opal wiederkriegen, richtig?“ Die Männer der Carrick traten da von einem Bein aufs andere, betrachteten ihren Kapitän und den einfältigen Seemann aus Anwil. Coyle übernahm die Antwort. „Ja, Hiddel. Keine Aktion, die Sura entscheidet, läuft tobr'a“, sagte er. „Gewöhnt Euch dran und gönnt dem Ärger keinen Blick.“ Cyrus verstand den Wink, aber seine Natur konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Blut zu Kopf stieg. „Alle herhören. Es wurden Läufer ins Landesinnere geschickt und kommen mit Handelsgeschäften zurück. Die Einheimischen haben noch nie Feuerwerk gesehen und wir haben jede Menge aus Kô gestohlen. Oreichalk ist im Überfluss unterwegs, was uns Draken bringen wird, wie sie selbst die Ältesten hier noch nie gesehen haben. S'rathras Glitzerstein wird uns nur noch reicher machen und ich habe ohne jeden Zweifel auch vor, ihn von dieser Dunmerprinzessin zurückholen.“ Cyrus schaute die Männer an, um abzuschätzen, wie sehr sie schwankten. „Ohne jeden Zweifel, hört ihr“, sagte er. „Denn so legt mich keine Macht aufs Kreuz, fremdländisch oder sonstwas. Ich bin Rothwardone. Er hat mich beleidigt und am Leben gelassen. Im Klartext: Macht euch keine Sorgen wegen meiner Motive und heute Nacht ist euer Zahltag.“ Er sah Borden an: „Bring mir meine Rüstung.“ Er wandte sich zu Gar: „Findet das Schlimmste raus, was ich zu diesem Vivec sagen könnte.“ Und zu Coyle: „Macht den Kutter klar. Ich ziehe in einer Stunde los.“ *** Da Heimlichkeit dieses Mal nicht nötig war, schlug Cyrus eine direktere Route zum Tempel des Ansu-Gurleht ein. Nahe einer Kreuzung, die an den westlichsten Hängen der Tendus abzweigte, lag ein Wegschrein für Morwha, in dem sich eine Statue von einer Art ausbreitete, wie er sie zuvor schon in seinem eigenen Land gesehen hatte. Er ließ eine Münze im ausgehöhlten Wachs eines Kerzenhalters auf den Knien der Göttin zurück und spürte eine plötzliche Erleichterung seiner Wunde am unteren Rücken. Er nickte dem hässlichen, fetten Gesicht der Yoku-Muttergeister zu, dankte und zog weiter. Der Tag wurde heiß, denn er war nicht daran gewöhnt, Kettenhemd, Helm und Beinschienen und schwere Polsterung darunter zu tragen. Er hatte sich zu gelegentlich in Rüstung geschlagen, aber selbst im Krieg in M'Kai oder im Rand hatte er darauf verzichtet und verließ sich stattdessen auf seine Schnelligkeit, weil sein Kampfstil darauf ausgerichtet war. Gegen den Dämonenkönig der Dunmer, hatte Cyrus aber erfahren, würde keine Schnelligkeit helfen, nur Kraft und unnachgiebige Verteidigung. Sein Geist war vom Schwertdenken der Ansus berauscht. Alles bestand aus Atmung, Winkelgeometrie und Lektionen, die er nicht begriff, weil ihm dazu die körperliche Übung fehlte. Er sann über die Barone die sich so bewegen und die Unmöglichkeit ihrer Muster nach; wie sie einen Vorteil für Vivec waren, den nur wenige Kämpfer kompensieren könnten. Er überlegte, wie alles Steinwissen, das er in sich aufgesogen hatte, bereits durch einen Konter erledigt war, der noch nicht existierte, und dass der Ansu-Gurleht ohne Zweifel schon darin geübt hatte. Am Ende dachte er über verschiedene Möglichkeiten nach, ganz einfach zu betrügen. „Es gibt nichts, das Ihr sagen könntet, um diesen Tribunen zu beleidigen“, hatte Gar gemeint. „Er ist göttlich und reicht alle Zeitalter zurück. Er hat Beleidigungen von jeder Macht eingesteckt - von der Dunklen, von den Sternhütern und vom minderen Königtum der Menschen – und sie mit Gelächter zurückgegeben. Seine größte Freude ist boshafte Unverschämtheit, könnte man sagen, und wird Euch überhaupt nichts bringen.“ Cyrus sagte Gar, dass er keine Hilfe war. „Nun, ich versuche es wirklich“, sagte Gar. „Mehr, als dass Ihr ihn mit etwas beleidigt und dafür wahrscheinlich nur amüsierte Verachtung erntet, fürchte ich, dass er mit etwas Schlimmerem kontert. Er hat einen Gottesverstand, Kapitän. Er weiß, dass er Euch unerschüttern könnte, und Ihr könnt Euch nicht erlauben, das im Duell mit ihm geschehen zu lassen.“ *** Es hatte gestern irgendwie nur im Landesinneren geregnet. Die Erde war beim Anfang der Risse weich, unschön und vom Strom aufgebrochen. Cyrus hielt inne und blickte auf einen weiten Golf hinunter, wobei er auf Yoku netu anselim dachte, was die verkürzte Version des Gedankens „Umkehren“ war. Unter ihm sprangen Lachse in ihrer nicht weiter zerlegbaren Funktion einen kleinen Fluß hinauf. Ein anderer Satz auf Yoku drängte sich fast auf, aber Cyrus erstickte ihn und sagte nur: „Ja, das ist gerade richtig so.“ Die Lachse und ihre verzweifelte Wanderung zum Geburtsort waren eine Antwort, der er zustimmte. Er ließ die Unruhe des Steinwissens in seinen Magen und entfernte es damit für den Moment, um wieder zu dem werden, als der er sich selbst erinnerte und nicht, wozu Magie ihn gemacht hatte. Die Idiome der Ahnen zerschellten an einem Ufer in seinem Inneren. Er verfluchte die Ansus für ihre Einmischung. Niemand sollte gezwungen werden, eine Sprache im Ganzen herunterzuschlucken. Er sah noch einmal den Fischen nach und zuckte die Achseln, schließlich ging er weiter. Ja, dachte er, nur ein Idiot sucht sich sein Verhängnis aus, wenn es mehr als eines gibt, das seinen Himmel streift, aber … nun ja, sei’s drum. „Ich bin unterwegs zu Euch, Fräulein“, sagte er und beeilte sich. *** Und als er sah, dass der Eingang zum Tempel mit einer makellosen Ebenerzwand versiegelt worden war, fragte sich Cyrus, ob er umsonst gekommen war. Alle Gedanken an Ehre verschwanden und er fragte sich stattdessen, ob die Carrick irgendetwas an Bord hatte, das Götterblut schneiden könnte, denn damit würde er stinkreich werden. Dann wurde die rechte Seite der Ebenerzfläche zu Gold und beide Hälften bewegten sich wie flüssig in der Luft, eine Vision von eingefangenem Regen, der einem hektischen Kompass folgte; und schließlich Vivec formte sich aus diesem wechselhaften Strudel und schwebte dort lächelnd. Er hatte sich in seiner Zusammensetzung nicht verändert, bemerkte Cyrus. Und ihm fällt auf, dass ich es habe. Großartig. Ruhe. Vivec sprach. „Also haben die Ansus, die ich geschickt habe, Euch nicht davon abgebracht, kleiner Schlitzer? Ich habe sie dazu bestimmt, denn ich habe meine Vorliebe für Diebe ja erwähnt, und daher versuchte ich Euch zu helfen, ro’wa doon, Cyrus der Rastlose.“ „''Tung den uta-no-mongo, Ansu-Gurleht.“ Vivec legte den Kopf schief, der über seinem Erstaunen in Flammen ausbrach. „Nun ja, etwas ist zumindest hängengeblieben. Und ich gewähre meine Hilfe, ob Ihr sie nun wollt oder nicht. Was ich nicht gewähre ist mein Spielzeug des westlichsten Westens, der Opal der Nogru, deren Häuptlinge ich in fernen Zeiten, bevor Euresgleichen zum Tamri-el kam, zu Weibern machte.“ „Das werden wir sehen“, sagte Cyrus. „Beharrlichkeit“, sagte Vivec und zog flink sein Schwert. „Die verehre ich auch. Ich bin die Überlistung der Schwarzen Hände der Ausschweifung, habe jetzt die Herrschaft über sie, und sie wurde nicht ohne Beharrlichkeit erkauft. Darf ich Euch meine Gemahlin nennen, wenn das hier vorbei ist?“ Und damit richtete der Ansu-Gurleht sein Schwert in derselben Haltung aus, wie er es am Strand getan hatte, Spitze nach unten, Klingenschneide nach vorn, sechzig Grad aufsteigend vom Boden. Er schwebte in die Lotusposition und sein Lächeln schwand. Seine Augen sahen in die Zukunft, wusste Cyrus, also überleg dir etwas, da herumzukommen, verdammt noch mal. Cyrus zog seinen Säbel und hielt ihn linkshändig in der Unwetterzermürbung. Vivec war beeindruckt und sagte das auch. „Diese Haltung erlaubt Euch eine Riposte“, sagte er. Dann lächelte er wieder. „Wenn Ihr schnell genug seid.“ Cyrus ging in den Kanal der Verwüstung und Vivec nickte. „Besser. Euer Körperbau begünstigt das. Aber was, wenn ich meine Haut verzaubert habe, jedesmal härter zu werden?“ Nullsummen-Unterbrechung. „Könnt Ihr das überhaupt, törichter ''Ro’wa?“ „Stellt mich auf die Probe.“ „Nein“, sagte Vivec. „Denn ich würde mir viel lieber vorstellen, dass Ihr es wirklich könnt. Es würde bedeuten, dass ich noch vor dem Schnitt bluten würde und so jede Heilung umgehen; darüber hinaus, und das ist es, was mich so ungemein freut … würde es bedeuten, dass ich Euch tatsächlich geholfen habe. Jetzt war Cyrus’ Moment gekommen, zu dem er das Duell von Beginn an hinmanövriert hatte: Stolz. Stolz war Ansu-Gurlehts Schwäche. „Mein Fürst“, sagte Cyrus. „Seht es mir nach, aber ich lehne Eure Hilfe erneut ab. Um genau zu sein, ich wende ihr den Rücken zu, verrate sie und rede sie schlecht. Das sollte Euch ja bekannt vorkommen.“ Vivec hielt inne. „Das tut es“, sagte er. „Genau wie das vermutlich“, sagte Cyrus und ging zum Pankratoschwert über. Vivec stutzte länger. Und dann lachte er laut. „Das würdet Ihr nicht!“ „Ich sage noch einmal: Stellt mich auf die Probe.“ „Ihr würdet die Heimat Eurer Vorfahren noch weiter zerstören? Auf dieselbe Art wie sie es getan haben, die in Euren Händen nun verboten ist?“ Cyrus bewegte sich nicht aus seiner Kampfhaltung. Und alles für einen Opal, den Ihr danach nie ausgeben könntet?“ „Ihr wäret erledigt“, sagte Cyrus. „Und ich wäre den losgeworden, der Schande über mich gebracht hat. Also warum sollte ich nicht? Ihr hättet Eure Heiligen nicht zu mir schicken sollen, Ansu-Gurleht. Ich bin ihnen überhaupt nicht wie sie.“ „Schneidet das Atomos und Ihr sterbt ebenfalls.“ „Was, haben Euch die Barone die sich so bewegen etwa keinen Konter dazu beigebracht? Oh, wartet, natürlich haben sie das nicht. Das Pankratoschwert ist ja aus den Aufzeichnungen gestrichen.“ Vivec lachte erneut. Er war entzückt und sagte: „Die Dinge, die sie von Euch erzählten, entsprachen der Wahrheit, Rothwardone, ob Ihr es glauben wollt oder nicht.“ Vivec neigte den Kopf. „Ich gebe den Weg frei“, sagte er. „Ich lasse mein Schwert fallen.“ Und das tat der Dämonenkönig, obwohl er einige Zoll über dem Boden in der Luft schwebte. „Und so kommen wir zu einer Pattsituation“, fuhr Vivec fort, „denn ich bin unbewaffnet, und Ihr könnt keinen -“ „Nein“, sagte Cyrus und hielt sein Schwert an Vivecs Kehle. „Du überschätzt meine rothwardonische Ehre, Junge. Für Götter, Dämonen und wahnsinnige Former gelten andere Regeln. Und Ihr, Ansu-Gurleht, seid alles drei davon.“ „Ich sollte Euch küssen“, lächelte Vivec. „Das Juwel wäre mir lieber“, sagte Cyrus. „Vielen Dank auch. Holt es, schickt es auf mein Schiff und wir sind hier fertig.“ „Das ist es, was Ihr als Lösegeld für Eure Schmach erpresst“, sagte Vivec tadelnd, und der Opal der Nogru schwebte aus dem Tempel hervor und flog nach Süden und Osten. „Ihr seid leicht gekauft.“ Cyrus wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Vivec hielt ihn noch auf. Er sagte: „Und dabei hatte ich so gehofft, das Pankratoschwert zu sehen und so fest geglaubt, dass Ihr wütend genug seid, sein Verderben über uns beide zu bringen. Was hat Euch zurückgehalten, Surahoon?“ „Ein alter Rat“, sagte Cyrus. Und er zeigte mit seinem Säbel auf Vivecs Antlitz und seine zwei Farben. „Und Ihr tragt ihn, ganz offensichtlich.“ An der Spitze der obersten Bereiche des Tempels wandte Cyrus sich um und rief Vivec zu: „Tinte und Gold, mein Fürst. Und das allgemeine Mysterium gefährlicher Männer. Ich grüße Euch, Tribun, und lebt wohl.“ Er verließ den Ansu-Gurleht für immer. *** Und so geht die Geschichte von einem Duell, das kein Duell war und einer Geschichte, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Denn seht ihr, Cyrus, hat nie gewusst, wie man das Pankratoschwert tatsächlich anwendet, nur wie man es als Drohung ausführt. Schließlich war sein Gebrauch ja verboten und daher nach dem Fall von Alt-Yokuda in keinem einzigen Stein mehr aufbewahrt. Als er auf sein Schiff zurückkehrte, jubelten die Carricker und stellten lauthals und durcheinander immer dieselben Fragen: Wie der Kampf mit dem Ansu-Gurleht verlaufen war und wie ihr Kapitän zum Sieger geworden war. Da lächelte Cyrus, gab keine Antwort und brachte sie stattdessen dazu, das Schiff schnell zu trimmen, denn sie legten nun ab. Es war Fornower, der die Wahrheit herausfand, als er Cyrus ein halbes Stück Lakritz anbot. „Für Eure mächtigen Taten, Kapitän, noch etwas oben drauf: echter abgebissener Lakritz aus der Bucht. Aber kommt schon, Kapitän, dann sagt es eben nur mir: Wie habt Ihr ihn geschlagen?“ „Ja, nun gut“, sagte Cyrus. Er kaute und schluckte. „Ich habe gemogelt.“ Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext aus der Imperial Library *Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach en:Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting With Cyrus the Restless it:Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting With Cyrus the Restless Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte